


Happier than you've ever been

by elessar_undomiel



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Voice Kink, assangebatch, but he's also sweet and loving and a cutiepie because reasons, but you can probably read it as simply Assange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no “Do you want something to drink”, there’s no tour of the house, you both have waited long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier than you've ever been

**Author's Note:**

> 1- this is for my lovely luv-assangiebatch. I really really hope you like it! <3  
> 2- I wrote it thinking about Assangebatch, but I'm quite sure it can be read as simply Assange as well ;)  
> 3- it's my first Assangebatch fic and my first F/M and my first second person (well, it's actually my first non-Johnlock fic) so I hope I haven't made a mess!  
> 4- I'm shit at titles, sorry :P  
> 5- hope you enjoy it :)

You close the door and lean against it: your legs would probably give out if you didn’t. Julian is a few steps away, looking you over, pinning you against the wood just with his gaze. 

There’s no “Do you want something to drink”, there’s no tour of the house, you both have waited long enough. Yet, he approaches ever so slowly, and it’s a torture because you just want to feel him pressed against you, his lips on yours. His dark blue irises are completely devoured by the black of his pupils, his mouth arched in a mischievous grin. He’s having fun, the tease. You smirk back, hook his belt loops and pull him close. His closeness, his warmth, his scent, everything is almost overwhelming, and yet not nearly enough. His smile is softer now, sweeter, caring, as he cups your cheeks, and your eyes flutter closed when his lips gently brush against yours.

Julian withdraws for a moment and you meet his gaze again. There’s tenderness in his eyes, and a hovering question, but how can he still not know that this is the only thing you want? How could you ever want to back out now that you’re together at last? Months of chatting online, sharing everyday trifles at the beginning but opening up with time, and then flirting more and more blatantly. He’s had your heart for so long, how could you not want to give him everything else?

But you don’t speak, there’s no time for words now. You just smile, slide your hand into his long white hair and pull him into a deeper kiss, still slow and gentle at the beginning, then passionate and needy. His tongue finds his way through your parted lips as his hands roam over your body, until one settles on you hip and the other is entangled in your hair.

When you part for air you push him gently towards the bedroom, your bodies always connected, your lips always inches apart. You unbutton his shirt slowly, revealing his slender, pale chest. Dear God, neither in your best dreams you would have imagined this perfection. Your lips are constantly close to his but you withdraw every time he tries to close the distance. “Tease” he whispers. You giggle and kiss him, as his shirt falls to the floor. His hands slide from the small of your back up to your shoulders, and you don’t even notice he’s unzipping your dress until it joins his shirt on the floor. He steps back just a bit, lowering his gaze, and he barely suppresses a groan: good, it seems you’ve chosen your underwear well.

He steps closer again and his lips find your neck, kissing and licking and biting it, and your knees are quivering so much that you almost tumble. Julian feels it and catches you; he lays you down onto the bed, toes his shoes off and climbs on top of you, between your parted legs, attacking your neck once again while his hands are all over your body. God, you’re so aroused it almost hurts, fuck the decency! You grab his arse with both of your hands and pull him closer, rolling your hips against him. The feeling of his clothed hard cock rubbing against your soaked panties almost makes you scream; you throw your head back, exposing your neck even more, but he suddenly abandons it to move to your lips and kiss you passionately. He rolls his hips again, and the wonderful friction makes you both moan in each other’s mouth.

Then he withdraws and begins to kiss your earlobe, descends to your neck, your collarbone, your breasts and ever so slowly through your belly. You’re arching and squirming beneath him, his hands keeping you down firmly as he reaches the edge of your panties, as he wavers an inch away from your clothed pussy, as he smirks and moves away again to kiss your inner thigh, as he drives you crazy. You’ve never needed, never craved anything so much. “Julian” You’re panting, almost unable to speak. “Julian, please… please…”

He looks up at you, his long white hair framing his face, a couple of strands fallen in his eyes, and he smiles fondly, and -God help you- his softness turns you on even more. He closes his eyes as he rubs his nose against your panties and licks you thorough the fabric, and you stop breathing. He shifts them aside, ever so slowly, careful not to touch you with his finger, and then, at last, he fixes his gaze on you and begins to lick your clit. You scream his name and one of your hands clenches his hair.

He keeps licking and sucking your clit, sometimes sliding down and slightly rubbing his nose against it as he plunges his tongue into you again and again, and you can only moan and pant his name, your back arched, your eyes closed shut, every muscle unbelievably tensed until your whines become cries and you come harder than you ever have.

When you open your eyes again, Julian is mere inches from you, tenderness in his eyes and in his smile as he strokes your cheek with his thumb and then kisses you again. Your hands trail down his chest, playing with his nipples a bit and then moving downwards, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his trousers. You sit up when he stands up for a moment to get rid of his clothes and you can’t help whining when his cock springs free. You wonder how it would feel in your mouth, how it would taste, how it would fill you to your throat, but not now. Later maybe, or tomorrow. Now you need more, both of you need more. You unfasten your bra and throw it somewhere behind you while he crawls onto the bed again, then lay back down and rise your hips as he takes off your pants.

Julian settles on top of you again and kisses you sweetly. “Are you sure you want it? I don’t want to force you, I can wait…” he whispers, smiling hesitantly and brushing a strand of hair from your forehead, and for the umpteenth time you wonder what you've ever done to deserve to see this soft, insecure, loving side of him.

You grab his face gently and look into his dark blue eyes. “I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure in my whole life, ok? I want you. Now.”

You smile and he smiles back. He gets up to take a condom from the pocket of his jeans and throws it onto the bed. He kisses you, his lips moving slowly on yours at the beginning; then it gets naughtier, deeper, messier, until he’s almost fucking your mouth with his tongue. With one hand he’s playing with one of your nipples, the other travels downwards, his thumb rubbing your clit and two fingers slowly sliding in and out. And it’s heavenly, but it’s not enough yet. At last, he pulls away, rolls the condom on and positions himself at your entrance. He gives you time, again, to backpedal, but there is no uncertainty in the way you kiss him, and he pushes in.

He’s big, bigger than anyone you’ve ever been with, but he’s gentle and slow at the beginning, giving you time to adjust. It’s hard for him, you can see it, it’s not easy to hold back, and as soon as you feel a bit less stretched and pain is replaced by pleasure you whisper “Harder” in his ear. And he does. He pounds harder and faster, his gaze always locked with yours, and you have a hard time holding back your moans and cries.

And when he starts rubbing your clit with two fingers and growling the filthiest things in your ear you just give in and scream his name. “God, you’re so tight, you feel so good…” he growls, panting, as he pushes his prick deeper inside you, and -God help you- you feel so full, so complete “Oh, the noises you’re making… Fuck… You’re so beautiful… so sexy… Mmh… you like it don’t you? Having my cock deep inside you?” You’re so lost that you can’t even remember if you’ve ever liked dirty talk but God this is amazing. His deep baritone voice always shakes something deep inside you, but this is just too much. “J-Julian” you whine, and his name is the last thing you can think of before everything goes blank and you come, even harder than before, and you’re so lost that you almost miss the feeling of him coming inside you, filling the condom. His lips immediately find yours as he pulls out, and it’s so sweet, so intimate and deep.

He collapses next to you and pulls you closer. You curl at his side, half on top of him, your legs intertwined, your head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat that is slowing down, and he kisses the top of your head, absent-mindedly caressing your back.

“Honey” he whispers after a while, and you look at him. “I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

Your heart skips a beat. You knew that, or at least you were quite sure. But he had never said it explicitly, and neither had you. You smile, happier than you’ve ever been.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
